<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Hearts by TheWritingStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596151">Paper Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar'>TheWritingStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Self-Doubt, blossom is the best wing woman, boomer is there for like two seconds, butch just really likes bc but is a flustered boi, cute gestures, greens - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“For starters you are doodling little hearts in green ink instead of finishing the problem.” Blossom pointed out. </p>
<p>--<br/>Butch was many things and being totally in love with Buttercup was one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_at_times/gifts">Grace_at_times</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a Commission for Grace! Some flustered Butch and Fluffy greens!!! </p>
<p>Thank you to my lovely Betas: Cilla, Aves and Lisa for being huge helps and correcting all my mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you get the answer to problem six?” Blossom asked. </p>
<p>Butch moved his pen towards the problem and relized that he hadn’t even finished the two before it. His lab partner just gave him a disappointed glare before moving on to do it herself. </p>
<p>“You’re spacing out again Butch.” Blossom stated. </p>
<p>“I’m not spacing out.” He said without even giving her a glance.</p>
<p>“For starters you are doodling little hearts in green ink instead of finishing the problem.” Blossom pointed out. </p>
<p>He glanced at his marked up paper. Green ink lined the margins with little hearts that he subconsciously made and he tore it out of the notebook before flipping to a fresh page and jotting down the rest of the questions. </p>
<p>A small giggle came from the other side of the table and he looked to see the pink puff hiding the noise behind her hand. </p>
<p>“What's so funny?” He tried to give her a cold stare that would scare the average person but had no effect on her. </p>
<p>“I just think its funny how you are considered one of the toughest people on the planet and yet you can’t even ask a girl out.” She snickered as she scribbled down more answers flawlessly. </p>
<p>Butch rolled his eyes and grunted. The smirk displayed on the puffs face was making him see red and possibly attack that bow as if he were a bull in a ring. “I’m not a pussy if that's what you’re thinking Pink.” He sneered with little to no reaction from her. “I could easily ask out any chick I wanted. Piece of cake.” </p>
<p>Her pen was set down and she folded her arms. “Alright then, then do it.” </p>
<p>“Easy peasy.” He scoffed and looked around the library. Luckily for him all the libraries held a pleather of selection and he thanked college for the assortment. A few tables ahead of them was a girl. She was busy with her head in a book and he began to get up. </p>
<p>“That's not what I meant Butch.” Blossom said as she trapped his foot under her heel. </p>
<p>His butt plopped back into the chair. “You said ask a girl out, that's what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>The redhead raised her brow before leaning over and grabbing the crumpled paper from his bag, along with several other papers that had various hearts and doodles all made from green ink. A small tint of red dusted his cheeks as more and more papers came undone. </p>
<p>“Ask her out.” She pointed to the paper. “You might think you’re fooling everyone else but I know you have, dare I even say, the hots for my sister.” </p>
<p>His eyes widened at the statement. “Excuse me?” He scoffed before grabbing the papers back into the bag where they belonged. “I do not have a crush on your sister, let alone my best friend.” </p>
<p>Blossom leaned back in her chair and twirled a pen between her fingers. If there was one thing Blossom was good at besides being the leader of the most powerful group of superheroes and organizing homework, it was getting the truth. </p>
<p>His eyes matched against the pink gaze and he could feel the sweat on his forehead as she continued to size him up. </p>
<p>“Really?” She broke their staring match. “Alright then.” She went back to her chemistry lab. </p>
<p>“Okay fine.” He grunted. He looked around the room hoping that no one would hear them but luckily it was pretty empty during this time and no one had the luxury of super hearing like them. “I like her, so what?” </p>
<p>“Then ask her out.” Blossom said as if she had solved the biggest mystery in the world. “What’s the worst that could happen?” </p>
<p>“Um she could say no and then it would ruin literally everything. Thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”</p>
<p>She fell silent to that and they spent the next ten minutes on their lab assignment. He managed to get through another sheet of problems but the confession was still in the air. </p>
<p>“So you’re okay then?” Blossom finally spoke. </p>
<p>“Okay with what?”</p>
<p>“Just being her friend and not doing anything?”</p>
<p>He let out a sigh. “What if it messes everything up?” It was a fear he had since he discovered his true feelings about her. He valued her friendship more than anything else and he didn’t need his hormones running a good thing. </p>
<p>“What if it doesn’t?” She gave him an empathetic look. “You know I wouldn’t be saying anything if I didn’t think anything could happen. You’re not the only one who feels this way, that I am sure of.” <br/>The thought of Buttercup possibly liking him back, even for a second made his heart race.</p>
<p>“I would just hate for you to realize that you lost something you could have had sooner. You always rush head first into things and live on the wild side, don’t hesitate with this.” </p>
<p>He would be lying if he didn’t think that they had gotten closer over the years, really close. They would sit with their shoulders touching during movies and even go as far as sharing a drink sometimes. He would lend her his jacket if it was cold and would make sure to walk her home from her night class even though he knew she could handle herself, he just really liked being around her. </p>
<p>There had been long nights spent staring at the ceiling until the sun would peak through the window as he thought about their dynamic changing. It changed for his brothers and both couples seemed to be destined pairs, so why not them? So what if he thought about holding her close or kissing her before classes. Maybe once in a while he wondered what it would be like to be her boyfriend and to love and cherish her without restraint.  </p>
<p>Blossom stood and began to put away the array of notes and books around the table. </p>
<p>“Study time isn’t over yet?” He said. </p>
<p>She laughed lightly before patting his shoulder. “There's other chemistry you can be focusing on right now. So don’t be a pussy.” And she left him alone at the table feeling flustered and red as her bow. </p>
<p>He stared at the clock on the wall. He had about two hours before the evening classes got out. His stomach twisted into small knots as he tried to shake this overwhelming feeling of doubt out of his head. Those thoughts were being pushed away as he grabbed his textbook and stack of notes and put them in his bag. </p>
<p>He took one look at the newest ink doodles before grabbing it and shoving the crumpled wad into his jacket pocket. </p>
<p>“Don’t be a pussy.” He muttered to himself before leaving. </p>
<p>----<br/>The sun was starting to set as he paced in front of his mirror for the past hour. He had gotten into the shower, a warm one to suds up his hair and then immediately back in for a freezing cold one to clear his mind and tame his senses. </p>
<p>He faced the mirror, hair dripping slightly as he ignored the longer black bangs that he usually spiked up. His reflection looked scared and uncertain. He took in everything Blossom had said and she even texted him some more but even with her support, he felt dizzy and unsure. <br/>He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down and not freak out. </p>
<p>“Alright Butch this is easy. You’ve asked out so many chicks before. Granted you never really liked them as much as her because, well, it's Buttercup and no one is better than her.” he said a little too fast for his own liking. “This will be simple. Just look into her eyes. Those soft green eyes that remind you of green tea and matcha, which happens to be her favorite drinks of course.” He laughed to himself. </p>
<p>He relaxed a little before grabbing his comb and threading it through his hair. “Not to mention the way her eyes sparkle when she's fighting a monster or watching a scary movie. Well maybe not all of that, don’t scare her, dumb ass. Keep it simple and classy.” </p>
<p>The bathroom filled with the scent of pine as he sprayed his chest and threw on a plain black shirt and skinny jeans. “How’s this.” He flashed a grin at the mirror and made finger guns. “Let’s fuck.” </p>
<p>“That's terrible, do not say that!” Boomer called from the other side of the door making Butch slightly jump. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Boomer!” He shouted before grabbing his jacket and flipping off his little brother who was laughing on the couch. Fuck super hearing. </p>
<p>“You got this bro!” The blond called after him and Butch only slammed the door shut and let out a sigh before walking outside.</p>
<p>--<br/>The October air was cool this time of night. The only sound he could hear was the buzzing through his headphones and the thumping of his loud ass heartbeat. His back came to a tree that was just outside her last class of the night. He never truly understood why she wanted to take classes at night, let alone Friday night. </p>
<p>He shoved his hands in his pocket and felt the bunched up paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. Some of the ink had smeared lightly but the hearts were still intact for the most part. </p>
<p>“Don’t be a pussy.” He whispered to himself. “But also don’t lose everything.” </p>
<p>He stared at the paper before taking the corners and ripping them up and tossing them in the trash can near him. A disgruntled sigh left his lips and he wished that the ground would open up into a vortex and swallow him whole, never to be heard of again. </p>
<p>His mind had been at full speed since the library and he wondered if he should even tell her. How do you be friends with someone for more than ten years and then all of sudden change that? </p>
<p>It should be easy but unlike his brothers and her sisters, they were not the soft and emotional pair. The sappy love songs were always skipped and romance movies turned to comedies with them. He didn’t even know if she would like a bouquet of flowers or just to punch him in the face. Even if he did ask her out, would she even believe him? Would he?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the class began to file out. He had made the decision to leave this conversation for another day, maybe try a romantic setting or something else. </p>
<p>“Sup dude.” Buttercup grinned at him as their fists collided for a fist bump. </p>
<p>“Sup.” He responded. </p>
<p>“Eh class was boring, just a lecture but what can ya do?” She laughed and they fell into a rhythm as they walked. </p>
<p>They talked aimlessly and even their causally conversation was making him shutter and wish for more. </p>
<p>“Hey do you wanna stop and get some coffee? Think I’m gonna stay up and finish some chem homework.” He nodded towards the cafe that was open at all hours. She looked towards him and nodded before a small breeze came and she felt the hair on her neck stand up as goose bumps kissed her skin. </p>
<p>The fabric of his jacket overlapped her shoulders. “You never wear a jacket dummy. Wait here and I’ll go get us some.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said just loud enough to hear. </p>
<p>The cool air swirled around him as he opened the doors to the shop but he felt like he was in the pits of hell. He had been secretly sweating and felt gross knowing that he was so incredibly nervous and hoped that she couldn’t notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked outside, two cups in his hands, the warm liquid slightly burning his palms but in a relaxing way. He found her standing next to a bench, her eyes focused on something in her hand. </p>
<p>“Here you go-” Butch stopped as his gaze traveled to the piece of paper she was holding. <br/>A corner of a paper with a green ink heart and the letter B + B scribble aimlessly inside. He thought he had thrown out all the paper but of course the universe had decided to go against his wishes. </p>
<p>She saw his eyes widened as she took the coffee before focusing on the heart again. “It's cute.” She said before meeting his gaze. </p>
<p>“That's nothing. Chemistry stuff.” He played it off and took a gulp of his coffee ignoring the fact that it was burning his throat. </p>
<p>She hummed and smiled before sitting on the bench. Luckily the place had thinned out and was practically empty except for the few students stopping to get caffeinated. </p>
<p>“Chemistry huh?” </p>
<p>“Yep.” he popped the P. </p>
<p>Buttercup chuckled softly before leaning her arm on the back of the bench and holding up the paper. </p>
<p>“So do you want me to ignore it or did you want to give your sweaty declaration?” </p>
<p>He gulped. “What do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>She sat for a moment looking at the paper.  </p>
<p>“Dealers choice.” Buttercup smiled before placing it in his hand. </p>
<p>Confidence had always been Butch’s strong suit. At the age of seven he had already built up a wall to counteract anything and anyone thrown his way. Being born as a villain to society meant he had to reinvent his title and he had done it so carefully. He was known to be the rowdy bad boy who could have the room's attention on him with a joke or even a wink. </p>
<p>Doubt was hardly in his ball park and he tended to act first, think later in every aspect of his life. The cockyness and the wittyness had always been there but he felt most like himself when those walls became transparent around her. </p>
<p>He could lie and say it's nothing and maybe a week or month would pass and the moment would spark and he would confess, however she looked like she was more than ready to accept whatever was to be said. Almost like she had been waiting for it. </p>
<p>“I would just hate for you to realize that you lost something you could have had sooner. You always rush head first into things and live on the wild side, don’t hesitate with this.”</p>
<p>Blossoms words played in his head like a broken stereo on repeat. He didn’t want to hesitate. He didn’t want to live with regrets. The butterflies in his stomach had died down slightly. Whatever speech he had planned in the bathroom was long gone. It would be best to speak from his heart than sound like some animated doll who only had five things to say.  </p>
<p>Butch curled his palm. “Alright then.” He said with confidence. He turned to match her stone cold gaze and tight smirk. They loved to play the stare game but right now he wanted to win this war. “Enough bullshit then.” </p>
<p>She tilted her head with interest as he begged for an ounce of confidence to come and rescue him so that he didn’t seem like a sweaty hormonal boy. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Butch.” She said softly. “Breath. It’s just me.” She winked. </p>
<p>And she was right. He gave her a nod and her hands went back to her lap. </p>
<p>“Buttercup, I spent the last hour trying to think of what to say to you. My head was filled with all these emotions of how I think you’re not only the hottest and coolest girl alive, but how you are my best friend. The thing is I was working myself up over nothing because we know that you like me and I like you.” </p>
<p>She hummed at the statement and took another sip of her coffee. </p>
<p>“Which is why a sappy declaration of why I think your eyes are stunning or how you have a nice ass will not do.” </p>
<p>“I do have a nice ass.” She smirked. </p>
<p>“Yeah well I like telling you that. So.” He held up the paper. “What do you say BC?” </p>
<p>She took the paper with a bright smile. “I think, ‘Wanna fuck?’  would have summed it up.” She said in a low tone mocking his voice.  </p>
<p>“Okay ya know what? Boomer yelled at me for that so I blame him.” They shared a laugh before she set her cup down and cupped his cheek with her hand. </p>
<p>“For the record I don’t mind the sappy shit, at least coming from you.” </p>
<p>He bent down until their noses bummed before tilting his head and capturing her lips slowly. He had always imagined that their first kiss would be ignited by passion or lust, maybe a near death situation. But this right here, sitting in a park on a cool autumn night while sipping on cheap and slightly burned coffee seemed to be just as perfect as the rest. </p>
<p>Her lips were soft to the touch and tasted like mint. The tips of her hair tickled his cheeks as another gust came and she leaned in closer to him. They pulled away and he got lost in her eyes momentarily as they held a spark that seemed new and inviting. </p>
<p>A small tinge of red was on her cheeks as she shifted her eyes towards the ground. “But for the record, we are going to fuck right?” She said. </p>
<p>A laugh escaped his lips. “Oh without a doubt.” He winked at her and flashed a smirk that she thought was charming. </p>
<p>She smiled before they grabbed their coffee and walked towards her apartment building. There was a comfortable silence between them and he was thankful for it. His eyes kept glancing towards her, trying not to get caught but he was taken away by her. </p>
<p>In all the years he had known her, she was seen as an ultimate force for battle. A hunger for justice was always present on her face during battle and a stronger punch would follow. He had seen it all. Her desire to save and fight for others. The media knew her for being dark and sassy, which was true but they also never thought she would be as soft and sweet as her sisters. </p>
<p>Moments like these where there was no one else around and the only sound was the leaves shaking in the wind is what he enjoyed. He got to see her in a light that she hid in the shadows. </p>
<p>Slowly he reached his hand towards hers, a slight hesitation on his part but he interlocked their fingers together and for some reason, it felt like the most natural thing he’s ever done. </p>
<p>She glanced at him, squeezing softly to let him know that it was okay to do. </p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I’m really into you, sappy and cute shit too. You’re always gonna be the toughest person in the world but I’m also gonna like seeing the sugar side of you.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Butch. I’m always gonna like seeing the puppy dog tail of you.” She teased and a fake scoff came from him. </p>
<p>“Wow.” He said dramatically. “That was a low blow and here I was trying to be nice but I see you’re still the same ass wipe as before.” They stared at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter. </p>
<p>Her giggles came down and she nodded towards her room. “Let’s go watch a movie.” She tugged his hand. </p>
<p>He followed her up the apartment stairs to her room, he could barely contain the smile on his face. The doubt and hesitation was long gone as he kissed her some more that night. If there was one thing he loved more than laying next to her or having her snuggled up into his arms while a movie played, it was the fact that nothing between them had changed. </p>
<p>She was still his best friend who liked to place bets and challenge him to a round of video games. The same girl who could take anyone on for soccer or basketball and even the same girl who stood at city hall with a grin as blood dripped from her nose without a care in the world. She was everything from before and everything he had always wanted. </p>
<p>---<br/>Five years later</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Butch said. </p>
<p>Buttercup looked up from the book she was reading. “Whats up?” </p>
<p>“Well in my class we were talking about belongings and our prized possessions. I said mine was my wedding ring because it reminds me of you.” He smiled as he glanced at the gold band. “So what would yours be?” </p>
<p>BC sat up and looked at her own ring. “I mean I would say my ring too but to be honest it's something you gave me a long time ago.” </p>
<p>He furrowed his eyebrows as she leaned over to her night stand and opened the drawer. She took out a small velvet box that her wedding ring came in.</p>
<p>“Thought you already said your ring.” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and no matter how much she did it, he would never get tired of it. “It's what's inside dumb ass.” The box was tossed on her bed and he took it and flipped the latch open. </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” He gasped as he saw the small piece of paper with the faded green inked heart. “I didn’t know you kept this.” </p>
<p>Buttercup shrugged before kissing his cheek. “I don’t know, it means a lot even if it's something simple. Made me realize that I wanted to be with you forever.” </p>
<p>The box was closed and set to the side before he went and kissed her. “I love you.” He said against her lips and she giggled before responding with “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My commissions are open and you can follow me on insta and Tumblr too!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>